


We Will Stumble Through Heaven

by AccioLibros



Series: Shameless Bellarke Escapades [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forest Sex, Gags, PWP, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioLibros/pseuds/AccioLibros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few dirty words whispered into Bellamy's ear is enough for him to drag Clarke into the forest. And a few words from Bellamy, while making out with Clarke against a tree, is enough to make her ask to be gagged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Stumble Through Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this new instalment in my Shameless Bellarke Escapades series. Please leave kudos and a comment if you do. It means to world to see that whoever read the fic appreciated it.
> 
> Title from Halsey's "Young God"

“Do you think we’re far enough from camp?” Clarke asked between kisses. They were passionate, hands roaming under shirts, breaths heavy, lips everywhere.

Bellamy’s lips started wandering down Clarke’s neck, first over her jaw, then a quick lick and kiss behind her ear, ending down her throat with small nibbles and more kisses. “Maybe I’ll just gag you,” he said. The suggestion made Clarke moan, her hands grabbing Bellamy’s hair tighter.

Bellamy bit into Clarke’s neck at her reaction, his left hand tightened on her hip, “Fuck, Princess. You want that, don’t you?”

“God yes!” Clarke breathed out. Bellamy moved up to Clarke’s lips again, licking along her lower lip before sucking it in between his lips. The kiss was sensual, titillating, and they were quickly out of breath again. Bellamy began unbuttoning his shirt as they kissed. When they broke away to breathe Bellamy said, “We can use my shirt. I’ll gag you with the sleeve.”

“Good,” Clarke approved of his plan, not knowing what else they could use to gag her. It wasn’t like they’d planned it. They hadn’t even planned on going into the forest together, until Clarke had snuck up on him as he was chopping wood, and whispered naughty things into his ear. His voice was low when he’d said, “Follow me.” And so, Clarke had followed him outside the gate and into the forest.

As they’d moved out of view from the guards at the gate, Bellamy had grabbed her hand and dragged her a bit longer down the path. They both felt tingles where their hands touched, not that either of them would admit it. They moved swiftly into the thicker parts of the woods, before Bellamy pushed her up against a tree.

Bellamy got his last buttons undone and shrugged his shirt of, balling in into his one hand, as he broke apart from Clarke’s lips. He free hand grabbed her face, his right hand, holding his shirt, rested against the tree beside Clarke’s face, caging her in.

“Are you alright against the tree? Is the bark too rough?” His eyes were intense as he asked her, his hand against her cheek made sure her full attention was on him.

Clarke shook her head slightly as she replied, “I’m alright.”

“Are you sure? It doesn’t hurt?”

Clarke bit her lip before answering him this time, she looked up at him through her lashes as she said, “I kinda like it.”

Bellamy rested his forehead against hers and sighed, before breaking apart to look into her eyes again. “If it hurts too much, at any point, tell me. Okay?”

“Okay,” she said, before she pulled him down for a steamy kiss. She unknotted one hand from his hair and trailed it down his newly exposed chest, caressing his bare skin, his defined abs.

“Princess,” Bellamy breathed against her lips, “I’m gonna gag you now.” At that Clarke pulled him back for one last scorching kiss before her mouth would be bound off by Bellamy’s sleeve. She quickly pushed him away again, and then said, “Gag me.”

Bellamy’s head fell unto Clarke’s shoulder, “Fuck, Clarke, you’re so hot.” Clarke giggled at that, raking her hand through Bellamy’s messy curls, as his head was nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

He looked up at her again before he gagged her, “Remember... Tell me if you’re uncomfortable. Well,” Bellamy smirked at her, looking at the shirt in his hand and then back at her, “Kick me hard or something.” Clarke nodded and smiled back at him.

Bellamy unrolled his shirt from the ball it had been rolled into while in his fist. He found one sleeve and moved it up to cover Clarke’s mouth. She bit into the fabric and moved her head slightly forward as Bellamy moved the rest of the sleeve behind her head. He tied it slightly to the side, so the knot didn’t come between Clarke’s head and the trunk of the tree. The rest of the shirt trailed down Clarke’s back, shielding her slightly from the coarse tree, which secretly pleased Bellamy. 

“How’s that? Is that alright?” Bellamy’s hands were resting on Clarke’s neck, his fingers coming up her cheeks, resting over the fabric of the makeshift gag.

Clarke nodded, her eyes filled with lust, pupils dilated, her breath coming in quickly in anticipation. 

Bellamy moved slightly down Clarke’s body. He started by paying attention to her neck, her clavicle bone and as far down as the neckline of her t-shirt permitted, before moving back up her neck. He did love that neck. His hands travelled up under her t-shirt towards her breasts, feeling the weight of them in his hands, moving his thumbs over her nipples through the fabric of her bra, pinching slightly. Clarke moaned, and Bellamy loved how it sounded around his sleeve.

Clarke started rubbing herself up against Bellamy. Without her words, her actions were all she had to communicate want she wanted.

Bellamy moved his right hand down Clarke’s body. His hand came to rest on her ass, pulling her closer. He wanted her to feel his erection pressing against her, and when she did it made her moan.

“Do you want this? Huh?” Bellamy said as his hand squeezed her ass and his lips moved over her exposed neck. “Do you want my cock? I’ll fuck you up against this tree-” Bellamy grinded against her again, and the combination of the words and his actions made Clarke moan again, cutting Bellamy off. He chuckled slightly. It was a dark rumble from deep within him. He smirked as he said, “You’re crazy for it, you naughty girl.”

He moved his hand from her ass to the button of her jeans, he unbuttoned it, moved the fly down, and shifted his fingers down between her folds.

“You’re so wet already, Princess.” Bellamy moved his fingers over her clit and pressed down slightly before moving further back towards her entrance, gathering some of her juices before moving them back up to her clit again. He teased her, moving around her clit, rather than touching it. Clarke moved her hips towards him, craving his fingers where he wasn’t touching.

“Patience, Princess.” At that, Clarke made an impatient sound. She wanted him now. Clarke started scratching at his shoulders, pulling him closer to her. One of her hands went back to his hair, scratching and pulling.

Bellamy touched her clit again, he couldn’t resist the begging in her actions. He flickered over it a few times, pressed down, then moved his fingers another way around. Clarke’s fingers tightened in his hair, pulling at it again. Bellamy moved his fingers back to her entrance, this time he pushed a finger inside. After a few strokes he added a second finger.

“Princess. I want you... God, I want you so much.” Clarke started buckling her hips, riding his fingers in her.

“I can’t wait anymore. I’m gonna fuck you now. Do you want that? Huh? Do you want me to fuck you?”

Clarke hummed out a sound to spur him on, a sound to indicate her approval.

Bellamy removed his fingers from her wet hole, slowly tracing them up her slick folds and playing with her clint one last time before leaving her pants. She let out a disgruntled sound as both his hand between her legs and his hand on her nipple left her skin.

“Don’t worry Princess. I’ll fill you up soon enough.” Bellamy pulled her jeans and panties down her legs, leaving her in nothing but her t-shirt and bra. He didn’t want to wait longer than necessary to feel her around his hard member, so he opened his pants and only pushed them down enough to take himself out of the confinement. 

He pressed himself up against her again. His erection pressing against her as he moved his hands to her thighs and hoisted her up. Clarke grabbed a hold on his shoulders to keep herself balanced. He moved against her slick folds as he got a better grip on her and moaned. “Fuck, Princess, you’re so turned on. So wet. You’re fucking hot. Can you feel what you’re doing to me? How hard I am? I’m gonna fuck you so hard against this tree now.” Clarke moaned at the dirty words and his dark voice. 

“I’m gonna make you feel so good, that if you weren’t gagged, the whole camp would hear you. I’m gonna make you come so hard. You want that, naughty Princess? You wanna come around my hard cock? It’s so hard for you. Only for you, Princess.” 

Bellamy kissed along the column of Clarke’s throat. Clarke moaned, arching off the tree for a moment, spurring Bellamy on. She moved one of her hands between them, grabbed his cock into her hand, and guided him into her. Bellamy let out a stream of swears against her neck as he revelled in the feeling of her around him.

“You feel so good, Princess. You’re so wet, and hot, and soft.” Bellamy let out a grunt before continuing, “I don’t want to be anywhere else. I only want to be in you.” He slowly started moving, but soon began to move faster. Clarke moaned through the gag, making the most erotic noises. Her head tilted back against the tree, exposing her neck even more to Bellamy. He took advantage of that, seeing as he already had an obsession with the soft skin. 

He fucked her harder and faster than ever before, “Fuck, Princess.” They both moaned. “You’re so wet...” Bellamy said through heavy breathing, “it’s starting to run down me.”

He pistoned into her, his hands gripping her hips so tight he was sure to leave marks on her skin. The thought of that turned him on even more. He wanted her to remember who did this to her, so even when he wasn’t with her, she’d see or feel the marks on her skin and remember how much pleasure he’d given her.

Clarke was digging her nails into his shoulders now. She wasn’t the only one who’d be left with marks after this encounter. She moaned through the fabric of the sleeve, so loudly that any group patrolling past the immediate parameter of the camp would be sure to hear her. He just hoped they wouldn’t wander that far into the woods without his orders.

“Clarke...” Bellamy grunted, he was getting close, but needed her to come first. If he knew she had come, he could let go and enjoy his own pleasure so much more. “...I need you to come for me.” Bellamy’s teeth scratched across her neck, followed by sloppy kisses and licks. “Come, Clarke.” And she did.

She screamed against the make-shift gag as let go and the orgasm surged through her. Her hands tightened around his shoulders, her legs spasmed, trembling as all her nerves were released into sweet bliss. Bellamy came into her as her walls clenched tightly around him. He tried to move through the orgasm, but came so hard it took him a moment to come to himself, and when he did, he noticed he was sitting on the forest floor, Clarke straddling him in his lap. She had clearly moved down with him as he slid to the ground.

His hands came up to untie his shirt around her head, while she tucked him back into his pants. Small moments like this made him feel cared for, maybe even loved.

He threw his shirt to the side and moved his fingers over her mouth, over her face, seeing if he’d left any marks by binding the fabric too tightly around her head.

“Are you alright?” He asked. Clarke could never get over how vulnerable and insecure he sounded around her at times like this. At any other time he was the pure image of confidence, strutting around camp, giving orders to the delinquents. But right now, it was only the two of them, alone in the forest, alone in the world. He didn’t have his walls up right now, he just needed to make sure she was alright.

She leaned in to kiss him. It was a slow kiss, as she tried to convey as many of her emotions into it as possible. Bellamy kissed her back, but pulled away after a short while.

“I need to hear you say it. Tell me you’re alright.”

“I’m alright. I’m more than alright. It was amazing.” Clarke replied, and Bellamy seemed to visibly relax at that.

“How about you, Bell? Are you alright? Were you not alright with this? We don’t have to do it again-”

“No, no, no. I loved it. I did,” he said, and sighed, before gathering his thoughts and continuing. “I just... I blacked out at the end, and... I just hope I wasn’t too rough.” His fingers ghosted over where his fingers hand gipped her with all their might, only minutes earlier.

“You weren’t. It was perfect.” Clarke leaned in to kiss him again, this time wrapping herself around him as she was sitting in her lap. Her legs wrapped around his middle, her arms around his neck. He was fully engulfed in her now and it was absolute bliss. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against him as they continued their slow, loving kisses.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed this xx
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on tumblr here:  
> The 100 blog: <http://autumnkru.tumblr.com>  
> Main blog (Marvel, Star Wars, The 100): <http://reytheblakes.tumblr.com>
> 
> (Proofread 1st March 16)


End file.
